A leadframe assembly, often having a leadframe and one or more semiconductor dies can simplify circuit design, reduce costs, and provide greater efficiency and improved performance by keeping related and dependent circuit components in close proximity. Also, a leadframe assembly can facilitate application integration and greater electrical and thermal performance compared to using separate packaging for various circuit components.
Conventional leadframe assemblies can be configured either in a single-in-line package (SIP) where all of the leads protrude from one side of the package, or in a dual-in-line package (DIP) where all of the leads protrude from two sides of the package. When switching from a dual-in-line package to a single-in-line package, semiconductor components and electrical routing need to undergo a complete redesign, which requires reconfiguration of the entire package, thus increasing manufacturing cost, time and complexity.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a highly adaptable leadframe package that allows an easy conversion from a dual-in-line package to a single-in-line package.